Fiyero's Nightmares
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: As unsure of what to do about his feelings for Elphaba, Fiyero is plagued with terrible nightmares of being invisible, visiting Oz Vegos, getting married to the wrong women and even having to survive without electricity
1. Prologue

Prologue

Every night Fiyero tossed and turned unsure of what to do. Ever since his almost kiss with Elphaba, he had been completely confused and unsure of his next move. He couldn't help being taken in by the sudden rush of emotions he felt every time we thought about her. But how could that even be possible, he asked himself every day and even more at night. She was far too smart and too ... wonderful to ever stoop to his level. He believed he'd be forever stuck with only girls like Glinda who were far more interested in his title than himself. With these thoughts, he tortured himself every night to the point where the nightmares came.


	2. Invisible

Chapter One

Stepping out of his room, Fiyero couldn't wait for all eyes on campus to settle on him as they did every day. Glinda was waiting for him eagerly jumping on the spot. This has to stop, he thought, I don't love her. She's not the one I want.

"Glinda, what are you doing here?" he asked closing his ears so that he wouldn't have to listen to the predictable answer. But no sound came.

"Glinda, hello?" Fiyero waved his hands in front of her face impatiently; he didn't have time in his busy schedule of being admired to wait around for her. Had she gone blind or something?.

Glinda looked straight through him, and grabbed the next guy she saw coming out of the dorms.

"Have you seen my Yero? I need my Yero!" Fiyero stepped back scared of this crazy version of the dumb blonde he thought he knew.

"I haven't seen him," the small munchkin boy she'd grabbed hold of screamed in a high pitched voice. Standing right in front of them, Fiyero finally realised what had happened. The **worst** thing in the world, he was **invisible**. With a deep moan, he walked off determined that even though no one could admire his good looks or swoon over his charm, he could still have fun. So with a hop and a skip he ran to the courtyard where pretty much all of the student body were hanging around.

"Now I can truly tell people what I think of them, oh yes, this is going to rock," he punched the air, before drawing his arm back to his side embarrassed.

He looked around wondering who to tell first. Avaric, would do. Yes, he thought, Avaric, then Boq, Glinda and finally Elphaba. The girl he'd been in love with ever since their hands had touched and their eyes met on one fateful day, even if he hadn't realised it back then.

"So Avaric when will you shut up and stop trying to be as cool as me cause it's never going to happen. The key is charm not blackmail. I know you're popular but get over yourself. I'm the best and that's the way it's always going to be."

Without more than a second long pause to catch his breath, Fiyero went on with his rant.

"Now for you Boq. I know you love Glinda so how about you get off your ass and do something about it. Then hopefully she'll stop bothering me. If not how about you actually use those things in your head called eyes and look at Nessa. She's pretty hot if it was for her sister I'd be all over that chair. Just get your act together, you're short but you're brain's not.

"And Glinda, there's no time to let you down gently. I don't love you and I never will. To be quite honest you scare the s*** out of me. So how about we like end this relationship now and you can find someone else to terrify. Someone who deserves to be terrified by you, like Boq or even Avaric."

"Elphaba, I have waited so long to tell you this. I love you. I love your dark hair, your blush when I look at you and your beautiful skin. My heart literally tries to burst from my chest whenever I'm around you. All I want is to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I know you think that I'm shallow and self absorbed, which I am, but I'm more at the same time. Please give me the chance to show you," he looked at his feet, too embarrassed to look into the eyes of the Elphaba that couldn't see him.

"Fiyero!" Avaric, Boq, Glinda and Elphaba screamed.

"Opps," he realised, he hadn't been quite as invisible as he'd thought.


	3. Bad Hair Day

Chapter Two

"Hey beautiful," he sat down behind Glinda and Elphaba with a toss toss. But the usual flick of hair seemed somehow different. Glinda and Elphaba both turned to smile at him strangly mirroring each other's movements.

"Yero what happened to you?"

"I know, I know. I slept in late to 6:30 so I didn't have time to finish doing my hair," he tried to explain, despite their horrified stares.

Elphaba couldn't help wiping the expression of her face to ask, "But it's 9:00 now, how long does it take you to do your hair?"

"4 hours on a good day and 6 hours when it's totally out of control," he ran his fingers through his hair and screamed a scream so girlish everyone looked at Glinda instead of him. A clump of hair came away in his hand.

"MY HAIR!!" he cried, looking at the straw in his hand.

"It's a monster. Burn it!" Boq yelled, having somehow gained a lighter.

"Wait! What happened to the bad hair day?"

"AHH! It spoke," Avaric screamed, as he jumped into Glinda's arms.

"Someone tie it up," Boq yelled again.

Elphaba the only fearless one of them all approached him. Fiyero breathed out wondering whether his prayers had been answered and if she was actually coming for him. But he'd forgotten it was a nightmare.

Elphaba bound his hands together and joined the group that hovered around him. The quickly formed mob flicked the lighter towards him and he closed his eyes.

He woke up in the early morning dimness. Unable to clear the thought of her hateful eyes from his mind, his undecided mind became even more confused.


	4. The rope

Chapter 3

He had to find her, he just had to. Fieyro didn't know why but he knew to find Elphaba and save her. His constricting emerald uniform, held the famous captain of Gale Force badge. Ignoring the clothing that he did not understand, he ran pushing him to the brink of his being.

He could feel it in his bones that somewhere not too far away Elphaba, was fearing for her life, which was not easy thing to make her do. He ran until his body could cope with it no longer and was forced to stop, promising himself that it would be for less than a minute. Fiyero breathed heavily simply trying get enough breathe to carry on. He straightened up, straining his eyes to see into the distance. Through the trees all he could make out was a bright line.

Closing in on the line, he realised rather than a line it was a rope. Hanging straight down from the sky, the rope appeared not be to connected to anything. Fiyero tugged on the rope, expecting it to fall from the sky. But when it didn't, he said,

"Interesting."

He realised that this would speed up his rescuing as he could swing a large distance faster than if he ran. Fiyero pulled the rope with him as he climbed a tree. He'd never climbed a tree before but this was a dream and he knew anything can happen in a dream. Jumping from the tree, he hoped, even prayed to the wizard, that it would hold his weight. And it did.

The rope swung much farther than Fiyero realised. He flew straight over Elphaba and the guards that held her. He tried desperately to make the rope swing the other way, he had to save her. He swung in yelling,

"Let the green girl g....................", when the rope snapped.

Fiyero fell screaming in a high pitched voice into one guard's out stretched arms,

"Hey beautiful," the guard said, creeping Fiyero out so much that he jumped out of his arms.

"It's our lucky day boys, a wicked witch and a rouge prince. Who wants to start the fire?"

"Not again!"

**Author's note: If anyone has any ideas of nightmares Fiyero might face, I'd welcome the ideas :P x**


	5. Oz Vegos

**Thanks to werewolf-in-training for the idea, I hope you like what I've done with it! If anyone has anymore ideas, I'd love to here them. Thanks for reading! :P x**

Chapter 4 - Oz Vegos

Head pounding, Fiyero opened his eyes to the harsh morning light that blinded those with a hangover. His eyes revealed he was not in his own bed but in what looked like a cheap hotel room, with the broken blinds laying a pile below the window, which explained the blinding light. But he had yet to realise the horrifying truth of what had happened.

Stretching out, he found his arm stuck able to move away from the bed post. But to make things worse, a blonde curl was sticking out from a lump on the edge of the bed. He pulled and pulled ignoring the pain from a tight handcuff ripping through his skin, desperately trying to escape.

"Yero, stop rocking the bed. Your wifey-poo needs her beauty sleep if she's going to keep her man happy with her pretty face," she smiled lovingly at Fiyero's silently screaming face. He pulled his arm again and again attempting to wake up from his terrifying experience that he hoped was a nightmare.

"Glinda, what are you talking about? How did this even happen?" Fiyero shook his head, trying to see through the haze to the memories of last night.

"Don't you remember sweetheart? It's sad you don't remember the happiest day of your life," she stroked his face, as he flinched away from her. It seemed hard to believe that Glinda actually thought these things but then he wanted to hit himself for even thinking that. This was exactly what she was like.

"Just explain what happened, Glinda or at least let me out of this!" Fiyero pulled at the handcuff once more, trying to control his volume as they were in a hotel. The last thing he needed was more people involved in this nightmare.

"With that tone, I think you can stay where you are and I'll simply tell you about yesterday," she ordered moving just of reach of his other arm so there was no way he could stop her.

"Well it all started early yesterday morning at about eleven o'clock, you came to my room looking for Elphie. You said she was your partner for some project that was due in on Monday so I let you stay and wait for her, even though I didn't understand why you hadn't gone to the library to look for her, you know, if it was to do with work. As you looked so disappointed not to find her, I suggested we have a drink so I opened the one that Avaric had given me for my birthday and you passed out after one glass. Obviously I was going to take you to the school nurse but a little box fell out of your pocket and you know me if I see a closed box I have to open it. Inside that pretty little box, did I remember to tell you just how pretty it was, I love it by the way, but anyway inside the box was this," she held out her left hand, making the emerald and diamond engagement ring simmer in the morning sunlight.

"From this I soon realised the real reason why you'd come to my room. It was because you wanted us to come here to Oz Vegos so we could get married and together forever and ever and ever and ever and ev..."

"Glinda, get on with it!" Fiyero yelled his patience wearing thin, "How did you even get me here?"

"Well that's almost a new story in itself. Let me just say that love makes you stronger than you can ever believe possible, oh and coach drivers are very willing to carry a drugged up prince from my room to the coach, then to the coach to the train, then the train to the hotel, just for some extra money and a wink from a pretty girl. After that the valet helped me lug you into the chapel, where I stood proudly in my best dress, I'd changed before we left, and you sat drooling next to me. But love can even conquer drugs, so you woke up enough to say I do and place the ring on my ring, with a little bit of help from a wizard, well a guy dressed as a wizard. Then we signed our names together and made our way to the honeymoon sweet, again with the help of the valet. We should really give him a tip for all the hard work he's do to help bond us forever more ..."

"Glinda! How does this add up to me being handcuffed to the bed?" Fiyero complained again, making her move on with the story.

"Well, you are so predictable my yero-y poo. I knew before you understood and could be overjoyed by our **marriage**," Glinda squealed at the word, while Fiyero died a little more inside, "you'd be so confused so I made sure you could stick around to find out. Don't you think it was a clever idea of mine? Now we can stay together forever. But first things, this is our first day of marriage; I know exactly what we should do..."

Fiyero guessed what was coming, but if he thought about Elphaba's soft touch and caressing words he might get through long enough to fake it. But Glinda had other ideas,

"Let's call our parents to tell them the happy news. Who do you think we should called first yours or mine?" she pulled out her phone, almost bouncing on the spot.

"Definitely yours," Fiyero hurried to tell her, secretly still trying to get his hand free. He had to escape from this terrifying nightmare that claimed to be his wife.

"You're so right, as always," she ruffled his hair, but just as he was about to say his favourite retort, 'I know I am', Glinda dropped a bomb, "Your parents it is!"


	6. Favourate Outfit

I'm sorry for the complete randomness of this chap, the characters refused to follow my plan :P.

./tumblr_kvjjvyBUQi1qzkclao1_ This is Fiyero's favourite outfit and is one of the reasons this chap is so random.

Chapter Five

Toss, toss. Fiyero checked his hair once more in the mirror to make sure at this stage of getting ready to leave the dorm. Hair done, hands moisturised and make up put on to make this perfect face even better, or at least he thought so. But at the last minute as he had already begun to walk out of bathroom, he caught sight of a spot. He stifled a scream and hurriedly swept back his hair as he rubbed a green face pack into his skin.

As the face pack set, forcing his face into a sour expression, he decided to pick out something to wear. This was a big day after all; today he would tell Elphaba how he felt so he needed to look good. Something tight and close fitting would do, something exactly like his white pants and red waistcoat with a crisp white t-shirt.

Fiyero went over and over things he was going to say, _ever since I met you've fascinated me and its only been since we saved that lion club that I understood what that fascination really was, it was the beginning of love. Well it wasn't straight away but it is now and that's all that matters, I love you Fae._ Or something like that, he thought to himself.

He opened his wardrobe door and rats flew out of it at him. They bit and scratched at him as he screamed in pitches higher than its thought possible for men to scream. He flailed around and batted them in a bad attempt of trying to free himself of them. But his endless screams had drawn some attention.

Elphaba and Glinda burst into the room, then burst out laughing as they fell into a pile on the floor.

"Are you on drugs or something? Help get them off me!" Fiyero yelled, still throwing his arms about.

"Get what off you? You have nothing on you, and I mean nothing!" Elphaba continued to laugh.

Fiyero opened his eyes to find his dressing grown gone and the rats with it. He quickly used one of his hands to cover his shame while the other groped into the darkness of the wardrobe. He sighed as his hand grasped around some material. He pulled it out to cover himself up. But unluckily his favourite tight white outfit with its red waistcoat had been eaten leaving it in shreds.

"A face pack and he can't even dress himself. Maybe we should help," Glinda said to Elphaba. Suddenly their eyes turned red, as Glinda pulled out some smoking curlers and Elphaba's plain nails turned hot pink and grew to a scary length.

They approached the naked, face packed Fiyero and the screams began again.


	7. Ungreenify You

**Written for Dee who gave me this idea. :P x**

Chapter Six - Ungreenify You

Fiyero always washed his face whenever he got the chance, just to make sure he looked his best. While washing his face he was surprised to see the water go green. He quickly glanced up at the mirror and screamed. His face was green.

"Yero, are you ok in there?" Glinda called from outside the toilet door.

"Fiyero the bell went five minutes. We're going to be late for Dr Dilomond's lesson," Eplhaba yelled, already angry just by having to wait outside the boy's toilet.

"Maybe you should go on without me," Fiyero suggested, still staring at his reflection.

"WE'RE GOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT YOU YERO," Glinda yelled, pleased with her dedication.

"We're going to be really late and it's my future you're ruining," Elphaba yelled, pushing open the door before Fiyero forced it closed.

"Just go Elphaba, I'll come later," he put his back against the door to keep everyone out.

"I would but your **girlfriend** is has my arm and there's no way she's letting go, so GET OUT HERE. What is so bad that you can't show us?"

Fiyero had pretty much decided to stay in the toilet, until he could figure out how to un-greenify himself. That was until he realised that he could see feet under the only cubical. Fiyero gave up and opened the door, surely his girlfriend and the girl he loved would treat him better than whichever guy was in the toilet. With that logic he said,

"This."

"Yero how did this happen?" Glinda worried.

"What's so bad about being green?! Huh Fiyero, what's the problem," Elphaba yelled at him, as she pinned up against the wall. Fiyero could see the anger in her eyes, the anger that screamed I can beat the **** out of you and I really want too.

"It's alright for you, you emerald skin makes you looks beautiful but it totally mucks up my complexion."

"You're so sad it's hard to believe it's true," Elphaba and Glinda collapsed in a heap of giggles.

"It's not funny, what am I meant to do?"

"Don't I'll un-greenify you," a familiar voice called, coming out of the toilets. In a slow motion moment Avaric threw a bucket of white over Fiyero making him truly white washed.

He threw his arms about feeling the paint drip all over him before opening his eyes and realising he was in bed. He heard foots coming up the stairs and then the door opened and he heard,

"Un-greenify you, Fiyero honey what are you talking about?"


	8. The Horror of Fan Girls

**Author's note: Thanks again Dee for your amazing idea! Stop being annoyingly great! Its not fair on us wee mortals down below :P **

The Horror of Fan Girls

Fiyero closed his eyes, his head hazy struggling to concentrate.

"Fiyero, are you ok? You fainted," a high female voice answered.

Fiyero opened his eyes to see a strange girl leaning over him, while a large man seemed to be weirdly touching his chest. Fiyero looked down and had to hold in his high pitched scream.

"W....what is that?" Fiyero asked horrified at the blue diamonds that had been tattooed on his chest, his beautiful six packed chest that had been used as a helpful tool for getting girls, but that was now all in the past.

"Don't you remember prince-y poo? In the club, we were hitting it off," the strange girl slid her finger down his arm. His eyes properly open, he saw the girl had night black hair and tattoos running down both arms, "and we decided to get some tattoos before we took anything further. Don't you remember the tat you choose? You said it was some tribal thing from way back in your family or something, it was hard to tell you were pretty wasted."

She began to giggle, as Fiyero sat with the horrified expression still on his face,

"When you fainted, you kept mumbling about some green skinned girl that you apparently love, but when people faint I guess they say all kinds of random things.

"Maybe I should go," Fiyero struggled to his bare feet, he had no idea where his shoes had gone or his shirt for that matter.

"I wouldn't recommend getting up that quickly after fainting," both the man and the girl became to loom over Fiyero with ever growing height.

"Ummmmm thanks for the advice but on thanks," Fiyero ran out the door, before slamming into a crowd that appeared to be waiting outside.

"FIYERO!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!" The crowd was filled with girls waving banners and screaming at Fiyero, each one trying to grab a piece of him.

One dark haired fan girl stroked his chest, whispering suggestively,

"Love the tat Yero, I'll show you mine if you like. It's in a very private place."

Fiyero getting scared out his mind, pushed through the crowd trying to escape. When he finally came to the edge of the crowd, on all fours so not to attract attention, he made one big mistake,

"So long freaky fan girls, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to another," he grinned not realising how they'd react.

Every fan girl in the area turned towards him which slits in their eyes, all pointing daggers at him. Fiyero turned to leg it down the alley way as every single one of the fan girls chased after him in a never ending trail.

But then he tripped and fell into a muddy puddle as the fan girls grabbed at him, pulling him this way and that, before he let out one last painful cry.


	9. I'm always hot!

**Author's note: This is written for Beautifully Tragic Girl who gave me this idea and must be mentally insane as she keeps favouriting my stories (A thing definitely not done by a sane person, but what's so good about sane people anyway I'm not sane but that's a whole different story....ok I'll stop rattling on) Enjoy the Fic! :P x **

**Fiyero's Nightmares - Chapter 7 **

"Sir, sir, sir," an irritating voice repeated into Fiyero's ear as he groaned and turned over, in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Sir Fiyero you must wake up," the voice continued, forcing Fiyero to give up all hopes of sleep.

"I'm up, I'm up," Fiyero dragged himself into a standing position before opening his eyes.

"Boq, what are you doing here?" Fiyero backed away slowly. Boq had never been in his dreams before and he dreaded what would happen next but at least this time he was surprised in a good way.

"We're on a quest Sir Fiyero!" he said brightly, "We must rescue the damsel in distress. The poor Princess Glinda is been trapped in a tower by an evil monster."

"Well if I'm here I might as well save a pretty girl. You never know what you get in return," Fiyero grinned, if this was his brain came up with he might as well go along with it, "So where's this tower then?"

"To the west, sire,"

"So to the right," Fiyero scanned the horizon for a tower but found none.

"No, my lord, the left," he turned the prince around so he was facing in the opposite direction. Now he could see it. Less than 50 metres away stood a pretty pink tower with a blonde haired Princess singing from the window.

"Someone should teach her about volume control," Fiyero put his hands over his ears as he stepped out into the opening in front of the tower, unable to hear Boq's high pitched screams of warning.

"Hey, princess, can you turn it down a bit? Or should I leave you up there to rot?" Fiyero smiled widely, as the horrible noise was cut short.

"Be wary sir knight, I'm guarded constantly," she warned him but being the arrogant jerk he was, he didn't listen.

Half way up the tower's drain pipe, Fiyero glanced back down and saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Tending to the herb garden was a emerald skinned girl, her raven hair blowing in the breeze as it hung loose around her shoulders. Glancing between the Princess and the gardener, Fiyero jumped to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair before tapping the green skinned girl on the shoulder.

"Sire nooooooooooooooooo," Boq screamed.

"You really shouldn't have done that," the green skin turned towards him. Before his eyes, she began to grow up, up far above his head, but that wasn't what scared him the most. Her raven hair fell to the ground in giant clumps almost crushing Fiyero as he stared. She began to change form, her skin become scaly and fire roared from the mouth when her tight pink lips had been.

The heat of the fire broke Fiyero's hypnosis causing him to run, run away as fast as he could. The bright green dragon charged after him, burning down everything and anything that got in her way.

As he ran his Glinda, well the Glinda from his world appeared before him,

"Fiyero you're burning up," she moaned worriedly as he began to tire out and collapse to the ground.

Suddenly he was calm and cool, but that pleasant feeling was soon overcome by the horrible feeling of being both cold and wet.

"What did you do that for?" he asked, as Glinda stood at the end of his bed with a bucket.

"You were so hot," she offered as an answer.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm always hot!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**If you get a chance, please check out my story What If, its feeling awfully lonely with only one review :P x**


	10. Hiding his shame

**Author's note: This chapter was inspired by Oliver Tompsett's very tight trousers, that outfit is defiantly better suited to a smaller Fiyero. This chapter was also inspired by some rather interesting conversation with Deeply Shallow about tight white trousers whilst watching youtube videos. :P x**

Hiding his shame

Fiyero's body was so hot it began to swell. The one problem was he was growing but his clothes were not.

"I knew I should have got the size above," Fiyero thought to himself, as he heard the back of trousers rip to reveal the bright pink boxers he knew he should have never worn, "Why did he give in when Glinda brought him a present? The green ones that Elphaba had given him as a joke would have been much more appropriate.

It was then that Fiyero realised he was no longer in his bed, but in the middle of the school playing fields. Rushing towards him were a group of jocks ready to play rugby, where he was laying. He cursed that fact he hadn't taken a book out of the library when Elphaba had tried to force him too. Instead he tried to cover his shame, which his tiny hands. The jocks jeered as he pasted, his tight white trousers leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Blushing bright red, Fiyero managed to get off the field but ran straight into Elphaba.

"Anyone would think you're happy to see me," Elphaba raised her eyebrows whilst glancing down at his trousers.

"It's hot ok," he complained defensibly.

"I would have thought you'd be more **pleased** to see me but I guess you were just born that way," she giggled.

"Argh," he yelled. With his anger, he began to grow again, "Not again!"

At that Fiyero's clothes could no longer take the strain and ripped landing in a shredded heap at his feet.

"I knew I should have grabbed some of that magic cake when I had that dream about Alice in Wonderland," he groaned.

"Fiyero," a voice from behind shrieked. Madame Morrible came rushing over two books in her hands outraged by the scene that had been created in her courtyard. Morrible handed the books to Fiyero to cover himself as she dragged him by the ear to her office.

"Now Mr Tiggular, what have you got to say for yourself," she roared, as Fiyero stared at his bare toes.

"I don't ... well ... I .... I dunno," he answered finally.

"Well that's just not good enough. Now Fiyero how are you going to repay me," she ran her finger down his chest, causing the books to drop from his hands.

He mumbled a reply, but she cut in,

"I have an idea," she pushed him to the ground before dropping to the floor herself.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Fiyero cried out.

"What shouldn't we be doing?" Elphaba asked coming in from the bathroom whilst brushing her teeth, "Fiyero," she screamed, "What the hell are you doing naked on my floor?"


	11. Castle on a Cloud

This is the result Deeply Shallow ignoring me during our ICT, just so she can listen to Caste on a Cloud and get in stuck in my head.

Chapter Ten - Castle on a Cloud 

"Where am I?" Fiyero asked himself, staring around at the old stone walls exposed to his touch. Tight around his wrists were a set of hand cuffs chaining him to the wall. There seemed to be no door, but there had to be, he thought, if there's a way in there had to be a way out. Tugging at the cuffs on his hands, he realised there was no way they were coming off in a hurry, but as he walked around the room he noticed the looseness of the chain onto the wall. Using all his might Fiyero ran as fast as he could, pulling the chain behind him. The chain snapped off the wall, but unable to stop Fiyero flung himself into the wall. Rubbing his sore head, Fiyero fell down the steps that had appeared in front of him.

Having not yet regained his senses from his bruised head, Fiyero ran straight desperately trying to get away from the strange place that resembled a medieval castle. Unfortunately, running around without looking does has its downfalls, Fiyero ran into air. Sticking his arm up, he managed to hold on as he looked around wildly, to he where he was, a castle on a cloud. Well that's what I get for falling asleep while listening to my iPod he thought.

"Fiyero, Fiyero what are you doing it's not safe?" A masculine but weirdly feminine voiced screamed out. Glancing over the edge of the cloud he was still hanging off, he saw Boq running towards him in a princess dress.

"Ummm I could ask you the same question," Fiyero asked looking Boq up and down, ignoring the fact he was hanging in mid air.

"What are you talking about my love, you gave me this dress on my birthday last week and I haven't taken it off since," Boq smiled sweetly, trying to pull Fiyero back onto the cloud.

"A week really? Maybe you should think about changing ....," Fiyero suggested as Boq's smile turned into a scary glare, "Maybe I should go!"

"Where, love, where do you think you're going?" Boq's hand reached for Fiyero's throat?

"He's coming with me," a proper feminine voice shouted, from her broomstick.

"Wait! What!"

"Fiyero I didn't let you out for nothing!" Elphaba yelled at him.

"Well..." Fiyero said as Boq got ever closer.

Eyebrows raised, Elphaba glanced down at her low cut dress and then back at Boq is his tight purple dress that left nothing to the imagination. Without a word, Fiyero jumped from the cloud on the broomstick, before groaning in pain.

As Fiyero closed his arms around Elphaba's small waist, Fiyero thought,

"This is the best nightmare ever!"


	12. Harder than I thought

**Author's note: Yay one exam down 16 to go. I should be revising but oh well :P x**

Harder than I thought

Half asleep Fiyero heard banging on his door, but he ignored it nestling his head back into his pillow. Well that's what he thought it was.

"Fiyero if you don't open this door. I'll cut off all your hair tonight when you go to sleep," knowing she meant every word, eyes still closed he leaned over and flicked off the lock.

Almost breaking the door off its hinges, Elphaba flew into the room.

"Wake up you idiot!" Elphaba shook him violently, "We have an exam in less than ten minutes."

"****" Fiyero swore, getting a head rush from getting up so quickly. Dizzily he looked down at what he's been sleeping on, trying to figure out what the hell Elphaba was looking at. A biology textbook.

"Why were you sleeping on your book?" Elphaba demanded to know, rushing round the room trying to find some pens for the exam.

"I was hoping the facts would go into my head through diffusion," Fiyero joked making even Elphaba smile.

"Come on, Fiyero," she shoved some pens into his hand and dragged him out to the door towards the school hall. Fiyero groaned as they approached the hall, causing Elphaba to ask,

"Why did you even take Biology?" she shoved him in front of her into the exam hall. Certainly not because you took it, Fiyero thought to himself.

Sitting down at the nearest desk, Fiyero opened the exam paper. Surprised by how few questions there were he checked both sides in case there were anymore but there weren't.

Question One: What do Ozians eat for breakfast?

**Ozibix**

Question Two: Do you have a brain?

**Yes, I think so**

Question Three: What is the furry thing on top of your head called?

**Hair**

Question Four: What do call the body part that is sitting in your shoe?

**My foot**

This is easy, thought Fiyero, I might actually pass this with flying colours. Finishing the questions quickly, Fiyero yawned surprised by how tired he was. He leaned his head and fell asleep on the desk.

He woke up with a start, to find himself back in his room after falling asleep on his textbook. It was only a dream, he moaned. He glanced up at the clock and raced out the door realising how late he was. Unfortunately this time there was no Elphaba to save him. Just before they closed the hall's doors Fiyero slipped through them.

Breathing heavily he sat down and opened the question paper,

Question One: While studying transpiration, a scientist used a dendrometer to record the small daily changes in the diameter of a tree trunk at two different heights (2m and 3m) above the ground at the same time. The diameter decreased in the daytime. Discuss the following in relation to water movement in plants

(a)Identify how **two** different environmental factors could be involved in the daily fluctuations

(b)Discuss the mechanisms involved in the uptake and transport water by vascular plants.

As he read the questions, Fiyero dropped his head onto the desk and wished he was dead.


	13. The Worst Yet

**This is inspired by reading Tragic's Defying all odds story :P x**

The Worst Yet

Eyes closed to keep the sun out, Fiyero didn't notice Elphaba's approach. With a start he opened his eyes as she began to speak,

"Everyone, I've got some big news," Elphaba paused to make sure she had everyone's full attention, "I'm PREGNANT!"

Jaws dropped, they all stared at Elphaba as if she's announced the world was about to end. After a long silence, Fiyero was the only one that managed to say a word,

"What! How did this happen? Well actually don't tell me, I can figure that much out for myself, but who's the father? But never mind all that, Fae, I'll help you through this and even raise the baby as my own, Fae will you ..." he prattled on so fast no one had a chance to butt in. Fiyero knelt to the ground and took Elphaba's hand in his before noticing the horribly familiar ring on the fourth finger on her left hand. Gasping he stood up still clutching her hand in his.

"I guess you see my other bit of news, Avaric and I are getting married," she squealed in a scarily Glinda like way, "Do you like the ring? I think it must have been passed down through generations, it's so old but still so beautiful."

Seeing Fiyero's face, Avaric pulled him outside,

"I hope you don't mind I used your ring, the proposal was kind of sudden and I've seen you fiddling with the ring and its little black box so I grabbed it. But I promise, I'll pay you back," tears were brought to Fiyero's eyes as he thought back to the day his grandmother had given him that ring. As she laid on her death bed, she'd given him her engagement ring which had been passed down through generations and made him swear that he'd give it to the girl he fell in love with. Of course back then he'd laughed it off never thinking he could possibly choose love over lust. But now everything was different and he mourned the loss of the chance to give the girl he loves the ring himself.

Fiyero wished with all his might that this was just another one of his stupid nightmares, but this one was the worst. He closed his eyes and wished for the end, to have a chance to go back to his world now he had made up his mind.

No matter what, he couldn't live without her.

**Author's note: Woah, that turned out alot more depressing than I meant, this is what exams will do to you! I'm hoping to up to 50 reviews this chap, even though I doubt its possible, you know you want to help:P x**


	14. Here Comes The Bride

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay, stupid exams take up way too much time. Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! :P x**

**To Tragic I'm sorry but I couldn't resist (You'll understand when you read it) x**

**To Dee, this is what I was doing instead of revising, tho you've probably guessed that by now x**

Here comes the bride

"Fiyero wait up, you're going to be late," a hurried voice whispered.

"Oh not again," he moaned, sticking his head under his pillow.

"Come on man, you can't miss your own wedding," Avaric's voice, recognisable by now, urged him to get up.

"MY WHAT?"

"You're wedding, come on Fiyero, I know we got pretty drunk last night but you have to remember you're getting married to the women of your dreams today. So get your arse out of that bed and get ready," Avaric threw some clothes at him and stalked off out of the room.

"I'm up, I'm up," Fiyero said into the empty room, his eyes half closed he put on his tux and then went off to find Avaric, guessing he would know where this so called wedding was taking place. I know I said I couldn't live without her, he thought, but I thought at least we'd have been dating for a couple of years before she forced me into marriage. But then it hit him, what if it's not even her, I'm marrying. About to run far away, anywhere that would mean he could avoid this wedding, but unfortunately he ran into Avaric.

"You're going the wrong way, it's in the Ozwell Hotel," Avaric literally dragged Fiyero down the road.

Once at the hotel, Fiyero was surrounded and able to escape. The swell of the wedding party forced Fiyero down the aisle to wait for his bride, whoever she may be to arrive.

"Avaric, I can't do this let me out. I'm like you, I'm not made to settle down. Just let me go!"

"Chill... everything will be just peachy," Peachy Fiyero thought, when has Avaric ever used the word peachy, this had to be a dream, but hopefully not a nightmare, "But what are you talking about, I'm been married for 3 year and have 2 kids on the way."

"Wait, what?" was all Fiyero could come up with to answer, was this some parallel universe where everyone had gone mentally insane or something. But his thoughts were interrupted by the beginning of the wedding march. The crowd took their seats and stared as the bride entered. Her long dress and veil blocked out any hope of Fiyero finding out who it was. He glanced around the room, Elphaba was nowhere to be seen. His heart gave a little flutter at the thought that his dreams might actually come well, well the good ones at least. But then he noticed Glinda wasn't in the room either and began to panic. He stared at his bride, she had to be about Glinda's height but Elphaba could be too as Glinda would have no doubt forced her into some heels. He comforted himself with the thought, after all Glinda's so self centred she's never wear something that covered up she'd want to show off in something that would no doubt be pink.

When his bride was less than a metre away, Fiyero saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly to see Elphaba and Glinda walk in each clutching a pregnant belly. They sat either side of Avaric, kissed him on the cheek and said,

"Hi honey, did you miss us?"

His mouth so wide open, it could have fallen off his face, Fiyero stared at the matching rings that Elphaba and Glinda wore. What kind of world was this were Avaric had ended up married to both Glinda and Elphaba, he thought, now I understand what he meant when he said he had to kids on the way.

Turning back, Fiyero saw his bride had reached him now. Before he could blink twice the priest was already asking him to kiss the bride. Fiyero not even remember saying I do, lifted up the veil wondering who the hell it could be.

Stifling a scream, Fiyero looked up into the devilish eyes of Madame Morrible. He looked around desperate for an escape route. There was only one door in and out so he ran for it, his bride hot on his tail. The crowd jumped up in outrage of the groom's attempt to escape and forced him to the ground.

Forcing him against the floor, Morrible leaned over him. Her huge lips came towards him at an alarming rate as she said,

"Come here pretty boy!"


	15. Watch out for that tree

Watch out for that tree

"Fiyero, Fiyero," someone yelled in Fiyero's ears, "Yero, wake up you brainless idiot!"

Blocking out the sound by covering his ears, Fiyero opened his eyes to see Elphaba mouthing furiously at him. She grabbed his hands and her angry screeches came rushing back to his aching brain, and be sure I do have one, it may be small but it is there, he thought to reassure himself.

"Fae, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked, his eyes half closing again.

"Yero, wake up, they've found us. We have to get out of here before they break down the door," she dragged him up, throwing his captain's uniform at him, "Get up and get dressed."

Getting dressed, Fiyero watched as she flew around the room gathering her things before tying them to her broomstick.

"Fiyero climb on!" she continued to yell at Fiyero as he flung on his jacket half on and jumped on behind her.

He closed his eyes, as he lost the feel of ground beneath his feet. His jacket flapped crazily in the stormy as he held tight onto Elphaba feeling himself almost blowing away. The screams of the guards became a hum in the background of the landscape. Dodging objects towering in the sky, they flew wildly not helped by the strong winds.

As they dodged a tree Fiyero's jacket flew off catching on a branch. Still not entirely sure what was going on and why Elphaba and I had been in the same bed, he wondered, had I hit my head and missed the big romantic moment when I finally got the courage to tell her how I felt? But even if I had why were the Gale Force chasing us and more extraordinarily why did I even have a Captain's uniform, he questioned the confusing nature of what was going on around him. Obviously I must be insane., he decided.

"Fiyero, your jacket," Elphaba said, having to yell through the deafening howls of the wind.

"Leave it, it's only a jacket," Fiyero replied.

"But it's all you've got. I'll fly back and grab it," she insisted, hushing any protests he tried to make.

She flew back, stooping around the tree, edging nearer and nearer to its branches. Stretching her arm as far as it could reach, Elphaba tried to grab his jacket, not seeing the other branch just ahead of them. She clutched his jacket triumphantly and began to pick up speed still not seeing what was right in front of her.

"Fae, duck," Fiyero shouted as the broom flew straight at the branch. Ducking myself, I felt the broom shake as Elphaba and the branch made contact.

"Elphaba, Fae. Wake up. We're too young to die," Fiyero cried, shaking her as the broom began to fall.

"Stop being such a drama queen it's just a bump on the head. I'll be fine," Elphaba laughed, turning round to look at me and then added, pulling him in for a kiss, "At least it wasn't an electricity line,"

"What? You mean l ike that one?" he mumbled against her lips.

"What!" she screamed, as she pulled away and became making turns so sharp that suddenly Fiyero was air born, falling through the air to the hard ground below. He hit the ground with a harsh thud and blacked out. A while later, he had no idea how long it was, Fiyero opened his eyes smiling as he saw Elphaba's face close to his. But then Fiyero screamed as he soon realised that there was no body connected to her head.

* * *

**Author's note: This is a lesson to everyone out that don't kiss anyone while you're flying a broom stick, it just ends in disaster with you being dead, which would mean you'd never find out what happens at the end of Fiyero's Nightmares, plus after all your hard work of stealing Elphaba's broomstick and kidnapping Fiyero it would be a waste of effort :P x**


	16. Midnight Fantasy Perfume

Midnight Fantasy Perfume

"And to finish your make over, I got you a present!" Glinda practically sang, handing Elphaba a box hidden by ribbons and frills. Fiyero sat on Glinda's bed watching events unfold as he tried to tear his glaze away from Elphaba so he wasn't too obvious about how he felt.

After finally managing to remove the wrapping, Elphaba opened the box to reveal some perfume. Glinda hovered over her as Elphaba sprayed some on her wrist to smell it.

"Do ya like it? Do ya like it? It's called Midnight Fantasy by Britney Spears! " Glinda bounced up and down clapping her hands. Elphaba tried to get a word in edge ways but Glinda, as always, was determined to be the centre of attention, "That's not enough to really get the smell of it!" she decided, stealing the bottle and spraying it right into Elphaba's face. As Elphaba sat on her bed choking, Glinda whirled out of the room muttering something about being late but Fiyero was too preoccupied with staring at Elphaba to take much notice.

"Oh this stuff is disgusting!" Elphaba gasped between chokes as soon as Glinda was out of ear shot, "It just smells so ergh," she pulled a face as she spoke.

"Come on Fae, it's not that bad. The name is stupid, I grant you, a smell so fruity has nothing to do with night time. But it smells fine, nice even."

"If it smells so nice you should wear it!" Elphaba smiled a devilish grin as she jumped up and began spraying Fiyero all over. Fiyero wrestled the perfume bottle of Elphaba, leaving his face inches from hers. He edged forward desperate for the kiss he'd dreamed about for so long but it didn't come. Elphaba pulled away from him, obviously resisting her desire she pushed him out the door. Fiyero tried to get back in but she shouted him away.

Shaking his head, Fiyero weaved through the corridors. By the time he reached the main exit he was surprised to see a girl following him, well not too surprised of course he was of course the school hunk. Instantly he turned around and as he was feeling low he turned on the charm well as much of it as he could muster in this mood.

"Hi beautiful," he started. Without saying a word the girl walked up to Fiyero and began running her fingertips along his arms.

"Well you're friendly," he laughed, trying to ignore his nervousness. The girl acted as if she hadn't even heard him and lifted his arm up to her face. Fiyero watched confused as the girl rubbed her face on his arm and then suddenly sunk her teeth into him.

"Ow, hey get off," Fiyero pulled his arm away and looked even more strangely at her. As she went for him again he ran. Storming through the doors, he raced through the courtyard with the girl and a growing group of students chasing behind him. As he ran he desperately tried to figure out what the hell was going on but a simply glance down explained everything. Fiyero looked down and saw what happens when an excessive amount of the perfume comes in contact with princes. Gradually Fiyero's arms were becoming bananas with an orange connecting the two of him that made his arms. He continued to run but he fell as his banana legs collapsed beneath him. All that remained of him was a pile at fruit with a pineapple with eyes on the top. Fiyero closed his eyes as the group of ravenous students surrounded him and ate what was left of the school hunk.

* * *

**Author's note: Don't worry readers this effect only happens to princes named Fiyero and if you are unfortunate enough to fit into that category then you've been warned stay away from perfume. I know it does smell very nice (Elphaba just has bad taste), but you have to resist the temptation unless you want to be a pile of fruit. I came up with this idea after a werid conversation with deeplyshallow, just like the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and want to make me happy with your reviews. :P x**


	17. Rebel

**Author's Note: This is a special extra long special chapter of Fiyero's Nightmares just for my birthday. Orginally I was writing a different chapter to post today but as my computer saw fit to swallow that chap whole, I decided to write a chapter with a much better idea which is much funnier than the other one and more upbeat which is needed on a birthday. I hope you like it as you could say fate wanted me to write this chapter so deleted the other one but I'll leave that up to you. :P x**

**Rebel**

Waking up, Fiyero found his nose literally in a book. He jumped shocked by this position but guessed it most have been one of his schemes to get Elphaba's attention. But confusingly Elphaba was nowhere to be seen, so closing up his book he looked around the courtyard, sure she must be lurking somewhere round, studying no doubt.

As he walked across the courtyard, he was forced to jump out the way as a carriage flew to the spot where he had been standing.

"Hey," he shouted at the carriage, unable to see the person within just the idiotic driver on the outside. Jumping out the window instead of waiting for the driver to open the door, Elphaba appeared less than a metre away from her. She wore a ripped dress and boots with her messy hair partly forced into a pony tail. Fiyero's jaw dropped at the sight of her and had to shake his head to get the circulation of thoughts back in his head.

"Your carriage almost hit me," he shouted at her, feeling like he was on the wrong side of the conversation.

"My driver must have seen green and thought it meant go," she laughed at him. It took him a moment to understand what she was talking about, but he soon followed her gaze now to his clothes, which were all a bright shade of green. She laughed harder as his face turned a similar shade with embarrassment.

His heart aching with his betrayal by the women he loved, he rested his head on his chest and stared at his shoes that were unfortunately also green. It hurt worse, knowing that he'd done the same thing to Fae the day they'd first met. Head still on his chest, he listened to the gasps of his fellow students in the courtyard,

"Biq, do you know who that is? That's Elphaba Thropp, the rebel whose been kicked out of more schools than years she's been alive. Her reputation is so scandalacious!" Glinda gushed, swishing her hair in the hopes the rebel would notice her, which she did.

"It seems classes have already finished, I've always been one for good timing, so what do you do for fun around here?"

"We study," Boq threw in, putting a book in Glinda's face hoping it would tear her attention away from Elphaba.

"Well, as always I see that the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me," Elphaba grinned, "Dancing through life, no need to though it, when you can sluff it off as I do..." Fiyero gave up listening to Elphaba's speech and walked off, missing the attention his moment had got him in real life not her.

Stalking through the corridors, he sat in the empty classroom of his next history lesson and waited for the awful lunch break to be over. As bell rang finally to mark the end, the class flooded with students. Elphaba and Glinda burst in. Glinda was constantly trying to get Elphaba to try out her new move for getting attention, the toss toss she called it. Desperate himself to get Elphaba's attention, he couldn't have but flick his hair and pout, saying,

"Toss, toss."

"Idiot," was her only response as she walked past, kicking some lesser students out of their seats so that she had the best view of the entire class.

"Welcome to Technology, today we are studying a recent invention created by the wizard himself," the teacher explained, whipping off a cloth from the table in front of him, he revealed an image that horrified only Fiyero and of course his Fae, "This is called a cage. You will be seeing a lot of them in the near future. This creation is for the animals own good and means they will never learn the treachery of speech."

"Can you imagine a world where Animals are kept in cages and they never speak?" Elphaba screamed at Fiyero, quickly realising he was the only one to share her beliefs, "We have to do something."

"What, though," Fiyero asked desperately.

"This," Elphaba roared, as smoke filled the room and everyone but Elphaba and Fiyero were moving uncontrollably.

"What are you doing?" Fiyero shouted back, shocked into confusion.

"I don't know, I just got mad. But it's working," she grinned at him.

He grinned back, happy to have his Elphaba and reality back,

"Just don't get mad at me," he raced to grab the cage before catching her hand in his and dragging her through the corridors, out the door and towards the woods.

"We have to find somewhere safe to let the lion cub go, it can't just be anywhere" Elphaba started on her familiar rant.

"I know that. Do you think I'm really stupid or something?" he prompted, hiding a grin as he thought about how he would change what had originally happened at the end of the conversation.

"No, I don't think you're **really** stupid, just brainless," her lips momentarily picked up in a half smile.

"You always have to cause a commotion don't you, you always have to be the centre of attention. No wonder you got kicked out of so many schools."

"I don't cause commotions, I am one," she argued back angrily, "Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't..."

"Do you ever shut up?" he cut her off.

"Well what about you minster, you were the only other one in that room that cared. So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be..." she tried to analysis him.

"Excuse me, there's no pretence here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow," he retorted instantly, loving the lopsided smile that always came as a response to the line, "Anyway, who wants to talk about me," well apart from me, he thought, "Why was I the only one you didn't do whatever you did it to?"

Lightly touching his face with her fingertips, she pointed to a small cut across his cheek,

"Oh look you're bleeding," she changed the subject, "It must have scratched you."

Totally lost in her eyes and the closeness of her face, Fiyero's small brain could only come up with,

"Yeah... or maybe it scratched me or something," suddenly remembering how this went last time, Fiyero quickly concentrated on making it different. He rushed forward, filling the gap between as he kissed her. He had been a coward the first time round, not understanding his feelings, so much so that he was afraid of them. But now he had the chance to do this right, to make the perfect moment or so he thought. Kissing him back fiercely, Elphaba slowing moved him further and further backwards, until they bashed into a pole. Rubbing his head where it had hit the pole, Fiyero was keen to kiss her again but was distracted by the lack of feeling of ground beneath his toes. Looking, Fiyero realised why, he wasn't on the ground anymore but was hanging off the pole.

"Well Fiyero, let's see how much you like being a scarecrow. This what you get for trying to kiss Elphaba Thropp," she stuffed straw in his mouth and a hat on his head to make his image complete. As she skipped off into the distance, Fiyero thought to himself, so much for perfect moment.


	18. No Internet

**No Internet**

After a late night of partying until dawn, or so his brain told him he had, Fiyero lay crashed out on the floor between Glinda's and Elphaba's beds.

Dead to the world, the three hung over lumps groaned as a megaphone crackled in the corrider,

"The entire of Shiz University is experiencing a power cut so do not panic when the lights and plugs do not work."

Screams of despair were heard from all the rooms off the corridor as the reality of the situation sunk in, the reality was they had no internet! People throughout Shiz cried as they realised they would actually have to move from their chair and speak to people using their actual voices instead of instant messaging them.

But as Fiyero had a slow brain, he didn't realised the enormity of the situation and was more focussed on the instantaneous effects, such as the effects on his morning routine. Every morning Fiyero got up at 9am, shock horror I know, and careful not to wake his roommate snuck in the bathroom, clutching his bag of secrets. Each morning he laid out his equipment before setting to work on the wonder known as Fiyero Tiggular. He began every morning with a face park to clear his pores and then scrubbed it off using an electric tooth brush. It took so much energy to clear the rock hard face pack off his face that he had to keep it plugged in even when he was using it. He would then jump into the burning hot but bubbly, thanks to a present from Glinda. Once it was washed, he would then blow dry his hair for fluffy goodness. Fiyero then straightened it until it was shoulder length and used curlers to create his usual organised but messy curls. He would then gather up his equipment and sneaked back to bed for an hour of sleep so he could wake up at the same time as everyone else but with one key difference and that difference was that he always woke up with perfect hair. It was a good thing Avaric was a heavy sleeper or Fiyero would have never managed to get away with it for so long, until now that is.

Noticing Fiyero's bed hair for the first time Glinda and Elphaba laughed uncontrollably. As he was so trashed from their crazy night, Fiyero had slept through his phone alarm, leaving his curls half stuck to his face, half sticking up on end. His ego left whimpering in the corner, he rushed into the bathroom dragging his pitiful, but designer man bag on the floor behind him.

Desperately trying but at the same time failing to detach his hair from his face, he gave up and jumped in the shower. Fiyero shrieked as the freezing water hit him, forgetting that electricity was required to heat the shower water. Looking like a drowned rat, Fiyero shamefully re-entered the room and was subject to more giggles before Glinda and Elphaba dropped off to sleep once more.

His wet hair and shivering form left Fiyero in no doubt that sleep was not an option anymore. Instead he stole Glinda's sparkly pink laptop, planning to enter the land of his favourite world, the world of fan fiction. Some of the stories were very mean to him, some of the author's wanted to drop a tree on him and others just put him in terrible situations again and again, like one by someone with the strange name of Bang You're Dead called Fiyero's nightmares, the author was so mean every chapter, but was scarily accurate and close to the actual nightmares that he suffered from. All thosethe stories mostly included him, Elphaba and Glinda, there was one on the Wicked Archive that caught his eye was Horrible: The Life and Times of Madame Morrible by someone called deeplyshallow. He'd always thought that there was off about her, but it was fanfiction so he hoped it wouldn't turn out to be true. In his mind he giggled as he imagined the look on Morrible's face if she ever discovered the story. There'd definitely be a change in the weather for the author if she did. But the stories that amused him most were the ones that predicted a strange future of him and Elphaba against the world and strangest of all, the wizard.

The computer logged on revealing a huge zoomed in photo for him filling the screen, he couldn't help being pleased, his ego feeling a little better. Luckily the laptop's battery life was full, so he could use it for a while at least. As he doubled clicked on the internet icon and the paged appeared saying Internet Explorer cannot display the webpage. Finally the reality sunk in and he stood up threw back his arms and head and screamed, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooo," as he realised that he couldn't go on fanfiction.

* * *

Author's note: Like Fiyero I am being forced to survived without internet and fanfiction for an entire week so won't be able to answer people's PMs and review their stories, but will as soon as I get back. And will have at least reached 80 reviews by the time I get back, hint hint. :P x


	19. Results Day

I know it's a bit late, but as I and many people freaked out over our exam results I decided it wasn't fair that Fiyero got to miss out on this anguish so this is Fiyero's Results Day Nightmare.

* * *

Results Day

Waking up, Fiyero's mind instantly remembered what day it was however much he wished this day would never come, it was already upon him. Today was results day. Glancing at the clock, Fiyero pulled himself out of bed, grabbing the nearest available outfit which just happened to be some tight white trousers and ran down to the hall where the results were being handed out.

Lining up for her results, Elphaba shook knowing that she had no reason to worry but able to stop herself panicing. Desperate to get his results quickly before his calm appearance was replaced by a crazily scared one. Using his best smile, Fiyero flirted is way through the queue until he was right behind Elphaba. Knowing that she was never going to let him in front, no matter how pretty he and everyone else thought he was. In her nervousness, Elphaba closed her eyes just for a moment trying to take control of her emotions. Fiyero took that moment to slip into place in front of her.

"Hey, no cuts," Elphaba yelled at Fiyero, as she opened her eyes to find her in front of her.

"Too late," Fiyero answered, having to drag his eyes away from her face to receive his results.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp and Mr Fiyero Tiggular, your results," Madame Morrible stated angrily, annoying that they weren't paying attention. Her time was precious after all.

With a start, Fiyero and Elphaba jumped forward, grabbing their results and ripping them open. Fiyero's eyes glanced over the paper and yelled in triumph, finally there was proof that he was good enough to be with Elphaba. He turned around desperate to see the same look of triumph that he assumed would be on her face. But to his surprise, he turned around just in time to see her running out of the hall, tears streaming down her face.

Fiyero chased after her, following her to her dorm room. His heart began to break as he heard her cries from within, the locked door was all that stood between him and her. With all his might, Fiyero threw himself at the door, expecting it to break down like it does in the movies but unfortunately he had no such luck. Lying crumpled on the floor he heard Elphaba's voice,

"What's going on out there?" she peered round the door.

"Fae, let me in," he begged.

"Go away, Fiyero. I want to be on my own."

"Tell me what's wrong Fae. Let me help, I'll do anything to help you," he whispered to her through the door.

"Come in," was all she said, as she opened the door to him.

Elphaba sat on the corner of bed as Fiyero closed the door and then sat down beside her, dumping his results on the floor. Glancing beside him on bed he saw her results and knew exactly why she was so upset.

"Don't cry Fae," Fiyero wiped the tears from her eyes, his hands lingering on her face, longer than he dared. Pulling away, Elphaba stopped him. In the midst of her tears, she clutched desperately at Fiyero, crying into his shoulder. Hardly believing his luck but also hating how much it was hurting her, Fiyero stroked her hair and trying to sooth her cries. After a time, Elphaba's cries became nothing more than a whimper and she began to stop crying.

"I'm sorry, I've been so much bother. You should be out celebrating, not stuck with your girlfriend's roommate snivelling into your shirt."

"I don't mind. I'd rather be here than anywhere else in the world, you've never just been Glinda's roommate. You're everything to me."

A confused look on her face, she pulled back from his shoulder to look at his face searching for a hint on humour but all she found was complete sincerity. Unsure what to do, but willing to take any chance he could get, Fiyero pulled her to him into a tight embrace. His lips moved tenderly giving her every opportunity to pull away but to his surprise she didn't. Their kiss began stronger and more passionate, they were forced to pause panting for breath. It was at that moment that Elphaba glanced over his shoulder and noticed something about Fiyero's results sheet. In the bottom corner of the sheet, in the tiniest font imaginable was her name.

"We picked up each other's results!" Elphaba shrieked joyfully, "I pass with flying colours and you failed! Excuse me," she pulled herself off the bed, "I have to P A R T...Y because I gotta!"

Still shrieking in a very unlike Elphaba way, she ran out the door. Collapsing on her bed, Fiyero thought sadly as he realised how unlike the actual Elphaba and more like his version she was, it was only another nightmare.


	20. The birds and the bees

**Author's note: Sorry its been so long since I last updated, I literally have no time anymore and only wrote this in a crazy moment when I should have been revising for my exam in two weeks. Really sorry to my those I PM and review, I'll try and catch up next time I have time, but I'm sorry I don't know when that will be. :P x**

**

* * *

**

The birds and the bees

"Fiyero, stop being lazy and get up. I have a surprisilishous surprise for you," Glinda yelled in his ear with her high pitched shrills.

"I'm up, I'm up," Fiyero forced himself off the grass, brushing his tight white pants as he got up. Grass stains are expensive to get out, his cleaner always told him.

"Fiyero, I've got some great news!" she bounced up and down, dragging Elphaba along with her, "I'm pregnant!"

"What!"

"I'm pregnant. Isn't it wonderful? We'll live happily ever after surrounded by gorgeous, sexy, popular babies," Glinda carried on, not noticing the mixture of horror and confusion that covered Fiyero's face.

"How can this be possible Glinda? You have to have sex to be pregnant and at least as far as I know we haven't had sex."

Her lip trembling, Glinda continued,

"But babies are made when you make love and we're in love so we made the love. I'm not stupid, I went to health class. I may not have listened but that's beside the point. I got the gist of it. Yero, why aren't you happy we're going to have a beautiful baby? "

"Glinda, it doesn't mean make love like that you can't be pregnant."

"Then explain this you, you, bumble bee!" Glinda ripped open her jacket to reveal a massive bump.

"I'm no doctor, Fiyero, but I think this is pretty obvious that she is pregnant," Elphaba pointed out.

"Fiyero, this is wonderful news, you should ring your parents and tell them about it," Glinda said fiercely her eyes beginning to turn black.

"But –but, I ... I," Fiyero shook his head in disbelief.

"NOW!" she screamed at him, so loudly he had to take a step back.

"Ok, ok. I'm doing it," Fiyero pulled out his phone and began shakily typing in the number. After ringing twice, his mother picked up,

"Fiyero, dear, what a lovely surprise. Surely you haven't run out of money this quickly, it's only been a week."

"No, mum. I've just got some news to tell you," he glanced at Glinda before continuing, "Glinda's pregnant, I'm going to be a father," he almost cried, as he saw Elphaba begin to walk away.

"You idiot! Why did you go and do that?" she screamed down the phone at him.

"I didn't chose to," he groaned.

"Well we'll have to deal with this. Propose!"

"What?"

"Get down on your knee and ask her..."

"Yes mother I do know what propose means, I'm not totally brainless."

"Don't do it son, don't get trapped like I did," his father grabbed the phone and screamed a warning at the top of his lungs, almost bursting Fiyero's ear drums.

"Don't listen to him, he's just bitter that I faked a pregnancy to become Queen. Now shut up and propose!"

"Mum, no! I can't marry her."

"If you don't marry her you're cut off!"

"I can manage, I'll take a finance class or something."

"Fiyero, you honestly want me to believe that you could survive without your hairdresser."

"I could manage," he lied, running his fingers through his perfectly sculpted curls.

"Fine, if you don't marry her, I'll cut you off, then come all the way to Shiz and burn your tight white pants."

"Nooooooooooooo, not the pants, anything but the pants!" he cried.

"Propose or say goodbye to the pants!"

Hanging up, he knelt on one knee and looked up into Glinda's burning black eyes,

"Glinda, will you ... Do I smell coffee?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the random ending there is a point, which you'll see next chapter. Thanks for reading :P x**


	21. Fiyero the Latte Boy

**A/N: I probably should have written this when I was meant to be revising as my exam is on MONDAY! But its a bit late for that now, so here you go, the werid smell from the last chapter is finally explained. Hope you like it :P x**

Fiyero the Latte Boy

"Fiyero," a voiced hissed in his ear, "FIYERO!" Avaric yelled again, "Fiyero, wake up! You'll get fired if you fall asleep on the job again."

"I'm up, I'm up stop yelling at me," Fiyero clutched his aching head.

"Just down this and get on with the job," Avaric huffed at him, forcing a coffee into his hand. So that's where the coffee smell came from, Fiyero decided. Taking a sip, he took in his surroundings, more accurately, this coffee shop was where the smell had been coming from. Glancing down in horror, he noticed the green apron he was wearing with Ozbucks written in massive letters across it.

"I have a JOB!" Fiyero scoffed in horror. This definitely was a nightmare. At one thing seemed normal, a group of giggling fan girls stared longingly at him, he breathed out a sigh of relief.

As the clock clicked over to 8:11, a girl appeared at the counter.

"A double Latte, please," she mumbled nervously.

"Sure," Fiyero pretended to know what he was doing, "How are you today?" he decided if he had to do this job he was going to do it well.

"Fine, thanks… I'm Glinda, by the way," she stumbled over her words before grinning at him. He stood confused, trying to figure out how this could possibly be Glinda, perhaps with a personality transplant. As he stood **thinking** if that was possible, he forgot to flip the lever and accidently made her a triple latte.

"I'm Fiyero, your resident latte maker," he joked handing over the latte.

"Ha ha ha ha," she chuckled, "that's so funny. Ha ha ha," even Fiyero hadn't thought that it was that funny. "Your name is so pretty, it should in a poem or something," she stared at him scarily without blinking.

Hypnotized, Fiyero couldn't stop himself from saying,

"Well it's not in a poem, but it is in a song, sung by my band. I play guitar and lead vocals with my band. We're Wicked, literally, it's our name. We play Fridays in the basement of the Ozest bar in town."

"That's Wicked," she giggled at her own joke, "Its $3.55 right," she asked digging around for some change, for what seemed like an age.

"Don't worry about it, this one's on me," Fiyero broke free of the trance and just tried to get rid of her.

"Thanks Fiyero. Thanks for the extra foam," she turned away but continued to speak ever so quiet, "I love him. I love him. I love him." As she left, she accidently dropped her napkin. Slyly Fiyero picked it up, trying to avoid anyone calling her back. Opening up the napkin, he noticed some scribbled words, some scribbled words that made up a terrifying poem.

"Fiyero the Latte Boy  
Bring me Java bring me joy  
Oh, Fiyero the latte boy  
I love him  
I love him  
I love him!"

In shock, Fiyero closed his eyes for a moment and soon found himself on stage as the crowd erupted at the end of a song. He hated how dreams liked to jump around. How did it get to Friday already? As he and the rest of the band took their bow, Fiyero gasped in horror. Glinda was in the front row.

"Fiyero! I love you!" she screamed, as he hurriedly rushed backstage.

Fiyero felt a tap on his back and had to stifle a scream, but it was only Avaric.

"Fiyero did you see that Glinda girl? She's crazy. She's here since 7:30 and told me she's your girlfriend and that she's really glad she came. I have one word of advice for you man, RUN!"

"Fiyero, where are you sweetie?" Glinda's high pitched shrills sounded from behind the curtains, stumbling with the lock Fiyero fell out the back door and after quickly jumping to his feet, he ran down the street. Unfortunately as he ran, he heard Glinda's stomping footsteps behind him. He sped up, trying to lose her and couldn't help his brain, forming his own version of her poem.

"Glinda ,The Stalker Chick  
You're a psycho and you are sick  
Oh, Glinda the stalker chick  
You scare me  
You scare me  
You scare me."

Safely locking himself in his dorm, Fiyero heard her sing from below his window,

"Fiyero! The latte boy!"

"Go away! I'm calling the police for a restraining order. This is stalking you psycho. Wait, what is that awful sound?"

* * *

**A/N: Like you had to wait for the smell you have to wait for the awful sound as well. :P Ever since I started Fanfic it has been my dream to get 100 reviews on a story, you know you want to review and make my dreams come true (no matter how sad and soppy this actualy sounds). Thanks for reading :P x**


	22. Too Cool for School

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed last time and got me past one hundred reviews and an extra special thank you to the people that voted for this story as Best General Story, this chapter is for you. **

Too Cool for School

Stuck in another especially boring history lesson with Dr Dillomond, Fiyero only staying awake due to the regular 5 minute pokes Avaric was giving him. Attempting to create some sort of entertainment and not waste the coolness of his hair, he gave a silent toss toss mouthing the words as he went. Instantly he grabbed the class' attention. Everyone, except Elphaba, but including the teacher stared as Fiyero's hair flew through the air in slow motion.

"Fiyero," the teacher yelled, after finally managing to tear his eyes from the hair's hold, causing Fiyero's hair to deflate, "Get out of my class, you're far too cool for school. Go to Mr Beiber's office, he'll teach you a lesson or," Dr Dillomond had to stop himself from saying 'two' as he remembered Mr Beiber's lack of vocabulary knowledge.

Trudging out of the classroom, both his hair and mood flat, he approached the dreaded office of Mr Beiber, already hearing noises even flatter than his hair.

"Mr Beiber," Fiyero called out, knocking on the door before it was flung open before him.

"Call me, Justin," the short 16 year old replied.

"Have I come to the right place? I'm looking for Mr Beiber. You know, the dreaded Mr Beiber," Fiyero asked looking at the puny kid in front of him.

"That's me, Justin Beiber. Though I think the dreaded part of the name comes from them," he pointed to the window, that fan girls were banging on desperate to get in and touch the Beiber's hair so much so that they didn't mind crushing any over fan girls who got in they're way.

"So, tell me Fiyero why are you here?" he span around on his desk chair before adjusting it to make himself Fiyero's height, leaving his feet hanging in midair.

"I don't know really. All I did was a simple toss toss," he said, demonstrating until the scary fangirls gasped and swooned in a pile beneath the window sill.

"There's really only on reason that people come to the office of the Beibster. This is the place where you learn to be uncool!"

"No please sir, don't make me," Fiyero begged, clinging to his coolness. It was all that he had.

"Relax," he pumped up his chair a little higher to appear wise, "With a few easy lessons, you'll be almost as uncool as me."

"Lesson one – while in Oz talk in an Ozian accent and talk about how much you love Ozian accents."

"But I already have an Ozian accent," Fiyero pointed out, his smartness annoying the Beibster.

"Fine, if you're going to be awkward. Speak like an American trying to speak in an Ozian accent."

"Lesson two – what is with your clothes? They are sooo last century, it's all about jeans and leather nowadays. Now try these on," he threw the baggy jeans, leather jacket and designer boxers, after standing one time and pulling them to stretch them to Fiyero's size, especially the boxers which had to be hugely enlarged.

"And now the final touches, you hair," the Beiber's eyes flashed red at the mention of Fiyero's glorious non-golden locks, "Come on now, curls? It is all about straight hair, gelled back until it comes like rock candy," Justin decided smothering Fiyero's hair in gel that looked and smelt an awful lot like glue.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! How will I toss my hair? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Fiyero screamed, unable to break free from the chair, he was somehow stuck to.

Out in the corridor Elphaba heard something strange coming from Mr Beiber's office, well something stranger than the word 'baby' repeated constantly for hours. Worried that Fiyero might be still in there, Elphaba took a deep breath and burst open the door, hitting the Beibster in the face as she did so.

"Opps, sir I didn't mean...," she began apologising before noticing what he had done to Fiyero, "What did you do?" she yelled kicking the unconscious Mr Beiber.

"Fae, help me," Fiyero begged.

"What did he do to your hair, Fiyero?" she sobbed, stroking the rock like locks. But suddenly an evil grin covered her face,

"Fiyero, I know how to make it all better."

Still stuck to the chair, Fiyero began to scream once more as Elphaba shaved off all his hair.

**A/N: Thanks again everyone.**


	23. The Perfect Boyfriend

**A/N: Hi Readers, today is the one year anniversary of me joining fanfic, so today I plan to update as many of my stories as possible. In two days this story will be a year old, sooooo anyway I'll stop prattling on. Hope you enjoy the anniversary edition of Fiyero's Nightmares :P x**

The Perfect Boyfriend

Still half asleep, Fiyero opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair with Glinda's bright pink tights. As Fiyero sat horrified, Glinda smothered his face and arms in glitter before ripping open his shirt to do his chest.

"Glinda, what are you doing?" Fiyero mumbled into the tie around his neck.

"I'm turning you into the perfect boyfriend, Fifi! A vampire boyfriend, the twilight version of course."

"Ok...," Fiyero replied bewildered, "Maybe I should go..."

"No! You are going to be perfect. Now swear you'll do exactly what I tell you," her eyes burned into him.

"Glinda, that's think about this," Fiyero panicked.

"Swear! ... Or the hair gets it!" Glinda grabbed a pair of scissors and held it up to his throat before realising his hair would be more effective.

"I swear, I swear! I'll do whatever you want!" he cried, giving in.

"Now, pay attention..."

Fiyero set off around the campus, covered in a mixture of foundation, sun tan lotion and glitter, to show off his Glinda-ifed knew look. Walking faster than everyone else, just as he had been instructed, Fiyero tripped, landing at Elphaba's feet.

"Fiyero? What have you done to yourself?" Elphaba shook her head, at the shivering lump on the floor.

Helping him up, Elphaba shivered,

"Fiyero, why are you so cold?" she asked, ignoring his thin t-shirt in the height of winter. But to be fair to his mind's version of Elphaba, he remembered the hour his hands had spent in the freezer before being allowed out.

"Don't you know I'm a vampire?" Fiyero's lips moved without his consent.

"A vampire?" she scoffed, trying to keep a straight face.

"You don't believe me?" Fiyero remembered his training and jumped into a bush while Elphaba wasn't watching.

"Of course, I don't... Fiyero! Fiyero! Where are you?" Elphaba glanced around desperately.

"Did you miss me?" Fiyero jumped out in front of her, knowing that the real Elphaba would never be convinced this easily, luckily for him, his mind wasn't so hard to convince, especially as vampires were meant to be smart. If that theory worked she was much more likely to be a vampire, than he ever was.

"You're really a vampire!" Elphaba squealed, which was an odd sound coming out of Elphaba's mouth.

"That's what I've been saying," Fiyero grinned his usual cocky self, before having to clench his fists and widen his eyes like the supposed new born he was, when Elphaba got too close.

"Wow, you're so sexy as a vampire," Elphaba grinned, finally giving Fiyero the attention he's always dreamed of, literally. Maybe, Fiyero thought, being a vampire wouldn't be so bad. "You know what Fiyero," she smiled sweetly at him.

"What?"

"I could so kiss you right now."

About to lean in, Fiyero found an invisible force stopping him and words being forced out of his mouth,

"I'm sorry, I'm far too noble to kiss you," while he screamed 'Nooooooooo' but was unable to make a sound.


	24. Valentine's Day

**A/N: This is a special Valentine's Day Nightmare so Happy Valentine's Day to all. **

**And by the way the asterisks are meant to be there, they are meant to signify swear words of which there are rather a lot, but I decided against actually putting them in, hence why there's supposed swear words with more letter than any swear word I know has. **

Valentine's Day

With Valentine's Day coming around once more, Fiyero decided to send a card to Elphaba just to let her know there was someone out there who truely cared about her. Within an emerald heart card, he wrote,

"To me you are perfect and I hope you know that there is at least one person out there that is always thinking of you," then he signed it, "Your secret admirer."

Slyly he walked down Elphaba's corridor, or as slyly as someone as full of himself as Fiyero ever could. Unable to stop singing the mission impossible theme music, he slipped the card under the door before legging it to the exit. Convinced he was being followed, Fiyero slipped an angry letter under the door of his ex-roommate's room which he now shared with Boq, before locking himself in his own room.

An hour later Fiyero was just about to decide it was safe enough for him to leave the room when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Fiyero said surprised to find Boq in his door way but was even more surprised when Boq forced his way in and locked the door.

"Hi Fiyero," Boq fluttered his eyelashes in a very disturbing display, of what Fiyero supposed to be affection, "I got your card and couldn't stop myself from skipping all the way over here to tell you I feel the same way."

"Wait, what?" Fiyero asked but was ignored.

"I think you're perfect, you think I'm perfect so we're perfect together born to be forever!"

"Why would you think it was from me?" Fiyero questioned curiously.

"It still smelt of your sexilious musk, of course," Boq answered drooling.

The sight of which was enough to stop Fiyero focusing on the technicalities and to find out what the hell had happened.

"I think there's been some kind of terrible mistake," Fiyero replied, realising he must have put the notes under the wrong doors, "I meant that card for Elphaba."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I meant to put a note under your door for Avaric telling him just how I felt about his decision to betray me by moving out. I mean what ever did I do to him apart from locking him out when he was half dying and making him take part in my shenanigans, it's hardly much to ask. Anyway I must have got them mixed up."

"You mean you didn't even write either of them for me," Boq screamed, his ear practically steaming, "And to think I did my hair for you," Fiyero eyes widened unable to find any difference in Boq's hair from normal apart from a single pink stripe, "Well if I can't have you no one can," Boq nostrils flared as he stalked Fiyero, arms outstretched ready to crush his throat, if he could reach it of course.

"I think that's my queue to leave," Fiyero glanced around, looking for any escape. Protecting his hair with his hand, Fiyero jumped into mid air, hoping he wouldn't land on his ever so pretty head.

Gracefully Fiyero landed on his feet but very ungracefully tripped, bumping, almost head first, into Elphaba, knocking her over. Holding his hand out, Fiyero tried to help her up but his attempts slapped away.

"And to think I thought you couldn't do anything worse than that note," Elphaba muttered.

"What?" Fiyero asked, not quite catching what she said.

"Don't act so innocent! I know it was you, that cologne you wear if so strong it attaches its self to everything you touch," smelling himself, Fiyero couldn't understand their problem, assuming that all the girls around him were swooning rather than fainting from the lack of oxygen.

"What are you talking about?" Fiyero asked.

"THIS!" Elphaba shoved the note so close to his face he could barely make it out.

"Dear you, green slimy toad,

You **** ***** *****. I can't believe you ***** **** ***** *****. You are such a ***** ****** ******. ***** ***** ******* ***** ***** **** *** **** ******* ********* ********!"

"I can't believe you'd send this to me Fiyero, I actually thought that we could be ... friends," Elphaba cried, shouting through her tears, "I will never forgive you for this, EVER."

Chasing after the crying Elphaba, Fiyero stopped suddenly overwhelmed by the need to eat cheese.


End file.
